


[I admire you anymore]

by StartDusty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Friendship/Love, Relationship Problems, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartDusty/pseuds/StartDusty
Summary: I want to know, why didn't you come today?  What happened ?  Please don't forget me ... Don't forget us ...The month of December can be freezing in everyone's hearts.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Konoe Kanata
Kudos: 2





	[I admire you anymore]

Under the snowy sky, enjoying each coolness of the wind pushing the snow.

Kanata had spent her evening wandering the streets of Tokyo, admiring the magnificent view with the luminous trees, the decorated shops and even more on the Christmas spirit ...

Her favorite activity is going to take a nap, accompanied by working with others at the club. She remembers when she was little Christmas was her favorite holiday. 

But until the time to continue thinking, she had arrived, in front of a bench. This bench had a particularity, it is the bench where Kanata had to spend almost all his naps besides the school benches.

She settles down comfortably and begins to count the sheep which cross her mind little by little ...

On the other hand: Karin, who had finished her evening, she was in a hurry to find her home to go back to school the next day, Christmas not necessarily being her favorite holiday if she could not enjoy it with her friends.

After a few streets passed, she remembered that Kanata had not come to class today. It touched her enormously, she knew in advance that she would fall asleep in class but not necessarily "not to come" altogether.  
All day long, she imagined movies: Did she hurt herself? Is she getting seriously ill? Has she lost anyone? For some time now she had become very close to Kanata in friendship.

___________________________________

Kanata immersed herself in a dream where she was in a light purple cotton woven cloud and had even tried to fall asleep in her dream. Until she heard a voice or a whisper calling her name.

"Kanata." The mysterious voice whispered. But this voice came much closer than before.

"Wake up." The voice said again, brushing lightly against her ear, finally shaking it to wake her up.

"K-Kanata! Wake up!" She finally woke up when she saw Karin holding her in her arms so that she did not fall to the ground.

"K-Karin?" She said slightly stunned by being shaken. She moves it to the bench.  
"Karin, what are you doing here?" She wondered. This made Karin slightly frustrated.

"Rather, I should be asking you! Damn, you might catch a cold. And know what I'm doing here? I saw you asleep and you were about to fall." Karin worried.

Kanata didn't know what to say anymore ... It's as if all her fault was much more serious than expected, she pulled a sad and anxious face ... She had never seen Karin like that.

"K-Kanata? Are you okay?" She noticed that Kanata was no longer speaking, she blamed herself. She sits down next to her.  
"Hey ..."  
She took his hand and felt that she was frozen by the coldness of the bench.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to get upset, on the contrary, I just worried, I always like to watch you sleep soundly when you dream, and I just want to know ... why haven't you come today? 

Kanata was very touched by her remark and couldn't help but blush slightly. But agree to answer him.

"I .. I was very tired today, usually I force myself to get ready to go but today it was different ..." Kanata replied.

"Oh. There was a problem? What was different?" Karin was much more attentive.

"Today I .. I have ... argh .." Kanata could not say his words.

"Kanata, what happened? Are you strange .." Karin is very worried.

She couldn't take it anymore, Kanata threw herself in front of her in a hug (basically a hug) that almost choked Karin.

"What are you doing ?!" Karin asked who was in Kanata's arms.

"Today, I thought a lot and a lot about you."

Karin was confused.

"W-what?" She didn't know what to say, Kanata would have missed her class because of her?  
Kanata pulls back from her hug and finally speaks her words:

"Throughout the day I couldn't stop thinking about you, I realized that every day you were getting more and more magnificent in class, club, wherever I saw you ... You are someone a very mature one, i admire you for the way you are, and i don't think i can do better than you.  
It's stupid, isn't it? "

Karin doesn't speak anymore, anyway she didn't know what to say, Kanata was very important to her, she couldn't leave her like that. She had never seen a fragile and vulnerable Kanata.

"Kanata ..." She took her by her shoulders.  
"This is absolutely not stupid! If you knew how much I admire you more than anyone, you are such a sweet, adorable, kind, friendly person ... And stop saying that I am mature, by force, I think I am not responsible enough to take care of the girls. "

"I see .. Sorry, but here you are, I think I'll go, I'll stop bothering you." Kanata says as she prepares to leave.

But Karin blocked her.

"What do you think, again?" She makes her lie on her thighs. Karin absolutely didn't want to let her go.  
"I bothered you, right? So continue your dream, I won't bother you again, Kanata."

Kanata let herself be invaded by Karin's kindness, she goes bankrupt and began to close her eyes ... Karin took the opportunity to stroke her hair a little messy.

"Did you do your hair this morning?" She asked.

"Not really." Kanata replied back.

"I see it." Karin laughed at her answer and let her sleep in the cold wind passing through their house.

Karin was very happy to have been able to be of assistance for Kanata, she will never leave her alone under this snowy night. Tomorrow, at school, she will look after herself like all the rest of the club.  
As usual.

"Karin?"

"Yes ?"

"Thank you for everything." That's finally what she wanted to hear.

Karin had finished her evening not at home ...  
But with her ...

**Author's Note:**

> Heya !  
> Second fanfiction ^^ At the moment I don't have a schedule so that you know the days when I can post. So for now it will be random! Karin and Kanata are quite adorable to me together, so why not ? Thanks for reading ! Comment and enjoy! :)
> 
> Porchain fanfiction coming soon.


End file.
